gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rise
Rise by Glee is an upcoming original song that will be featured in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, the tenth episode of Season Six. It will be sung by New Directions and The Warblers. Lyrics Mason Have you ever felt like you woke up Mason with Jane: On the wrong side of your heart Mason Has it ever felt like it's broken Mason with Jane: Like the world tore it apart Super Gay Warbler: Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Madison with Kitty: I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it, Head Warbler with Kitty and Madison: Baby we will... Head Warbler and Kitty with New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Roderick (with Mason): It's difficult to try to stay awake When you (walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Head Warbler: I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that, Kitty (with Spencer): But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone), Spencer (Kitty): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up, Spencer (with Kitty): (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me,) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Spencer with Kitty: Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will, Head Warbler and Kitty with New Directions: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Head Warbler: Ooooo, Oooo, Oh Head Warbler and Jane: La la la la la La la la Jane: Oh we will... We will rise! Head Warbler and Kitty with New Directions (Jane): Rise We are young we are the dreamers (We must!) we will fly When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, (Woah yeah!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I Head Warbler and Jane: We will rise Kitty with New Directions (Head Warbler and Jane): We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Jane: We will rise! Kitty with New Directions (Head Warbler): We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) Head Warbler, Jane, and Kitty with New Directions: You and I, we will rise Trivia *Darren Criss took part in the making of this song, making it the first song that a cast member has taken part in writing and composing. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Head Warbler Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Roderick Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by Alistair Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Original Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy